Fire's bind
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: A dragon's characteristic resurfaces. Showing what can it do and what it clearly owns. Rewind time and watch how they protect what's theirs. Sequel to: BLAZING FIRE.
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary:**A dragon's characteristics resurfaces. Showing what can it do and what it clearly owns. Rewind time and watch how they protect what's theirs. Sequel to: BLAZING FIRE.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

A dragon is a possessive creature. A dragon is manipulative. A dragon bares its canine teeth to anyone who comes near its mate. A dragon only has one and a life time mate. A dragon's mate can either be a submissive type or dominating type. Either which type the mate is, a dragon's mate can never be left alone with other males, if not there's going to be some bloodshed.

* * *

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

_What was that? A blast from the past? Why? Did I already have feelings for her long ago? Why'd that dream appear now? Was someone trying to send me a message? Who and what? _Dozens of questions were in Natsu's head, but he did feel something weird about that dream. It happened before. He and Lucy have met before in the past.

Someone moved beside him, his questions forgotten. His sole attention was from the sleeping figure beside him. _Lucy._ The girl that was in his dream, from the past. A flashback of them together when they were young.

His eyes landed on the mark he placed on her pale white skin, he smiled. She was his and he was hers. Both of them for each other to keep. He'll keep figuring out why his memories seemed to be incomplete, but in the mean time he'll make sure to keep an eye on her.

"Lucy, wake up" He whispered, his hand caressing her cheek. Like a flower blooming, her eyes opened slowly. Brown orbs twinkled, blinking and found his waiting onyx eyes.

"Natsu I-"

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

So how was chapter 1 for the sequel? Reviews ne? :D

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?' **_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **A dragon's characteristic resurfaces. Showing what can it do and what it clearly owns. Rewind time and watch how they protect what's theirs. Sequel to: BLAZING FIRE.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Natsu I can't sleep with your annoying voice" Lucy said turning around to face the other side of the bed, trying to sleep once again. Okay she 'tried' to go back to sleep, but when she felt arms wrapping around her waist. Her sleepiness just wore off.

"Why the hell are you so mean to me?" Natsu whined snuggling on the crook of her neck. She flinched and blushed at the same time. _I hope he doesn't notice._ Was the only thing in her mind.

"What's this? You're blushing Luce" He said smugly, the arrogance clearly heard. Lucy just knew he was smirking right behind her. Oh how she wanted to slap that smirk off of his face. She blushed a darker shade, biting her lips unconsciously.

"Oh shut up! Leave me alone!" Roughly grabbing his arms, that was around her, in attempt to pull them off of her. Thinking that he should be far away from her, but she needs to think again. All because of him, who was now on top of her. _How in the world did he do that without her seeing? _She stared up at him blankly. Natsu looked down at her with the same expression.

"Do you remember now?" He asked, eagerly waiting for her response._ Just maybe it wasn't just his memories that were messed up._ "A little…" She answered after a minute of them staring at each other. _A little?_ Something must have went wrong with the process they did to bring her memories back. But why does it feel like he too, was missing important parts of their past?

He sighed, got off of her and headed straight for the bathroom for a bath. The shower went on , the cold water cascaded down his body. He just needed those freaking answers, but where to get them?

**Meanwhile inside the room**

Lucy was left alone, staring up at the plain ceiling. "Only two…meeting you…. And you leaving me…" She whispered to herself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her over the shower.

"Why can't I remember them? Why don't I know who you are? Who are you to me?" She asked her voice cracking, her eyes glistened. She closed them trying to remember anything, anything about the past. About them, him. Suddenly a flash of a pink haired boy that was grinning at her appeared. Automatically opening her eyes, she clutched her heart.

_Why can't they remember?_

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Unfortunately some of my stories have been accidentally erased. And I don't know who did, but anyway I'll just put it back on when I finish it. In the meantime I'll focus on this, and 'His Obsession'.

Reviews onegai? :D

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **A dragon's characteristic resurfaces. Showing what can it do and what it clearly owns. Rewind time and watch how they protect what's theirs. Sequel to: BLAZING FIRE.

**｡◕‿‿◕｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

_She was emotionally tired. All the remembering she tried, nothing happened. It was like something didn't want to make her remember her past. What's there to stop her? Is it something bad? Or something just not for her? What is it?_

"Oi Lucy!" a voice shouted. Her questions stopped and she didn't need to look for the owner of the voice because she already knew who it was. She groaned and slumped her head on the bar table. Her usually spot at Mira's bar was already hers with no complains whatsoever.

"Go away" she said, although it turned out to be a murmur since her face was still planted on the counter. However Natsu, of course clearly heard it. Sitting beside her, he stared. She felt his heated stare, she groaned again.

"Seriously what do you want?" She asked grumpily, looking up at him.

"You" He said after what seemed liked decades of staring at her. She stared back. _What's with him again?_

"Well you can't, so leave me alone" She said bluntly, looking away from him. Whatever he wanted he won't be getting it from her. Not now, not ever.

"Lucy look at me" He ordered, his voice defiant. A voice that anyone would want to follow, that of a man highly respected.

Lucy did look at him. Not on her own accord that is. _What the hell?_ She closed her eyes, refusing to look directly into his eyes.

"Open your eyes" He ordered once again. And just like his previous order she did what she was told. Her eyes opened, which looked confused. _Why am I following him?!_

"Kiss me..." He trailed somewhat hesitant. Was he trying something? What does he plan on doing?

"Are you crazy?! No I won't!" She hissed through clenched teeth. Yet, she was moving closer and closer to him. She was panicking._ Dang it! Body stop! Stop! _She shouted inside her head.

*Smack*

Both their eyes widened. Natsu's head was turned to the other side, his cheek red. Whereas Lucy's hand was still in the air after slapping Natsu's face.

"I-" Lucy bolted out of the guild. _What the hell is wrong with me?! Why does my body keep following his commands?!_

Back in the guild, Natsu was staring into thin air._ She follows what I say, yet she can still go against it._

A dragon's words are followed and defied at the same time. How will their relationship continue?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'm having writer's block once again! Care to help?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories**_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


	4. Chapter 4

**ღღღ****ஐ****Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ****ஐ****ღღღ**

**Summary: **A dragon's characteristic resurfaces. Showing what can it do and what it clearly owns. Rewind time and watch how they protect what's theirs. Sequel to: BLAZING FIRE.

**｡****◕‿‿◕****｡**

**I just remembered that a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter ^^**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

"Oh dear! Natsu are you okay?" A pair of big blue eyes stared at him. He blinked.

"Yeah nothing to worry about Mira" He said, bowing his head. His mind going back to the scene a while ago. Lucy followed him, well her body did. Not on her own free will too, but she still did. And it bugged him how she was able to resist an order.

Natsu was lost in thought, however Mira had observed him. Not just now, even before Lucy had slapped him. I mean who wouldn't? That slapped echoed and it surely got some people's attention. Although Natsu looked like he wasn't affected by it, merely shrugging it off like he was usually slapped by her. Some of the guild members looked and concluded that it was just one of their daily arguments.

Yes Mira isn't just known to be the matchmaker of the guild for nothing. At first glance she just knew those two were meant for each other. Given the circumstances the two has now, well her, along with Erza and the others had agreed to help the two. And Mira wasn't the type to just agree and let their fates play for themselves. No, she wanted to see little kids with pink or maybe yellow hair running around the guild.

"Ne, Natsu?" She asked. The person called hummed in response. "Have you ever thought of seeing how far she can go against your order? Or how she can go against it?" Mira asked. Looks like she knew something and made Natsu curious ne? She just wanted to tell him straight what they were doing wrong or still currently is.

Natsu stared at her. _She knows something._ "No" He answered simply. Mira grinned like the Cheshire cat. Technically she was still helping them right? So why not finish it.

"It's because both of you still haven't admitted your feelings for each other. Neither of you has yet acknowledge each other's feelings" She said, before slipping away to a get a customer's order. Natsu stared at the spot where Mira was just at.

"I already did" he whispered to no one.

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Maya's shout out corner!**

I'm happy that even if this story is boring there are still people willing to take their time to read it. So Domo Arigatou gozaimasu minna! Daisuki! ^^

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ****ஐ****｡****◕‿‿◕****｡****ღღღ****ஐ**

**Please Support my other stories **_**'Bishies oujisama' & 'His Obsession' & 'When will you confess?'**_

**If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

**Follow me on twitter minna! I'll follow back! maya14_21 get in touch with me for the latest chapters on going!**

**｡****◕‿◕****｡****So click the button bellow****｡****◕‿◕****｡**


End file.
